Forever Dark Secrets
by Midnight Nakamura
Summary: My name is Savannah Sunweaver and I need your help.I dont know how much time I have to live. I just joined Ravenwood academy and everything is in Danger. I have a few things to tell you, but it will be the darkest secret you'll know.
1. Starring Savannah!

**Momo: Here's a story I promised to write!**

**Sakura: You promised? Who?**

**Momo: Some people.**

**Sakura: oh ._.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Sabrina: Momoko Nakamura doesn't own wizard101,but she is almost done signing the illegal papers allowing her to say-**

**Momo: HUSH! *Pushes Sabrina* It's all lies people, all lies.**

**~De epic squiggly line break~**

I opened my eyes and noticed I was standing on a cloud. I blinked and looked under me, only to see a town on fire. Teenagers around my age were running around in fear and I noticed an old man, surrounded by middle aged adults, and creatures? There was a frog in a purple outfit, a dog in a suit, a fairy, a women with red hair that stood like a flame, an owl with glasses, a man with a yellow and blue outfit, and a female cow with a kimono. They all were facing a huge hole, and in the middle of the hole, was a man with a black outfit and next to him was a women with a spider back and a long wrinkly dress. I looked at the group in confusion and horror. '_What_s _going on_?' I thought . '_Who are they? Where am I?' _I was disturbed by the fact that I was on a cloud, and I had a feeling any second I was going to fall.

And of course, I was right.

I noticed how the cloud started to dissolved and disappear. I felt myself getting heavy and my heart felt like it stopped beating. I started to scream, well not as loud as I usually screamed cause I didn't want to attract the group of people/creatures under me. Suddenly, I felt two hands grab me by my waist and I was pressed against another body. My eyes widen and I looked behind me, to see a boy around my age, with black hair and white eyes. He smiled at me.

"You okay, Savannah?" He asked. I blinked '_Who is he? How did he know my name?' _I stared at him. I've never seen him in my life. He stared back. "Savannah?" He asked. I blinked out of my thoughts and decided to play along.

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm _perfectly _fine." The boy frowned.

"Listen, I know you're scared out of your mind." He said. "At least be thankful I just saved your life." Just then, he came across a huge tree trunk and landed there. I looked behind him and my eyes widen. He had wings… WINGS! AND I THOUGHT HE WAS ACTUALLY NORMAL! He seemed to not notice me looking at him and he moved a piece of my hair away from my face."Go to my sister at Dragonspyer. Give her this." The boy said, handing me a scroll. "I'll handle my dad, don't worry." He said. I honestly didn't know what he was talking about or if I should be worried about him. I felt weird when he touched my face, my cheeks started to feel warm. "Good luck, Savannah." Just then, I saw him, and honestly he was _cute. _Like, _cute-cute. _He leaned forward, and I thought he was going to kiss me. My face started to get warmer, then I just heard an alarm clock. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my _bedroom. _

"Well, Damn it." I said out loud. Just in the good part the dream just _had _to end. I sighed, turned off the alarm clock and laid back . "Stupid alarm clock." I said. Only if it waited a minute, then…

Wait, who was that boy? Who is his sister? His dad? Where was that village? Just then my older sister slammed the door opened and she grinned.

"RISE AND SHINE LITTLE SIS!" She yelled throwing her pillow at me. I hissed at her and got up. She smiled innocently at me and grabbed me by my clothes. "ITS ANOTHER DAY!" She screamed. I frowned.

"I'm right here, no need to scream." I hissed back at her. She stuck out her tongue. Yeah, and she _older_ than me. She laughed and walked out of my room. My sister was energetic in the morning. That's what I hate about her. We are totally different. I like the night, she liked the morning. I liked winter, and she liked summer. I could go on and on but now I don't really have the time. I had to get to school. I opened my closet and picked a blouse and leggings. I ran to the bathroom with to take a shower and to comb my hair. After I was fully dressed, I packed my lunch that my mom made and sat on the dining table. My sister sat on the opposite side and happily munched on her eggs. She grinned at me.

"So, how was your dream?" She asked and I glared. She always asked that question.

"I have no dreams." I lied. She frowned.

"Because you're _emo."_ She said. I shrugged.

"I don't care." I answered back. I'm not really emo, to be honest. I just like dark stuff, and my favorite color is black and red. I stretched and took a fork taking a bite of my egg whites. My sister got up and took her plate to the kitchen, washing it. She looked at the clock and kissed my mom on the cheek before leaving out the door for school, without saying anything at me. My mother took my plate when I was finished eating and I gave her a kiss on the cheek and opened the door, waving at her.

"Well," I said as I closed the door. "Time to learn what high school I got in accepted to!"

**~BEHOLD THE EPIC SQUIGGLY LINE BREAK~**

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came back! It's the grim reaper!" The leader of the cheerleaders in my school teased as I entered the school. I frowned and continued to walk. Her henchmen followed me and she continued to insult me behind my back. Just then, she walked a head of me, stopping me from walking forward.

"What do you want, Miyako?" I hissed at her. She smiled.

"Cant I just say hi to my _Bestest _friend?" She asked. A few of her henchmen snickered a laughed at me and a glared at them. One of Miyako's friends observed me.

"Every got a new look? I mean, is this all you have?" She asked. I felt my anger build up. Another girl grinned.

"Do I smell something?" She asked. Miyako laughed.

"Well I smell _misery." _Miyako teased me. That's when I finally snapped, and I punched her on the face. Everyone gasp and some boys started to scream "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Miyako fell on the floor, looking surprised. I huffed in anger and Miyako's friends pulled Miyako up from the floor and glared at me. I didn't care. "How _COULD _you? You're an ANIMAL!" Miyako screamed. I lifted my fist.

"Say it again." I threaten. This time the crowd that surrounded us went crazy.

"PUNCH HER, SAVANNAH!" One boy from my class called.

"GET HER BACK, MIYAKO!" Miyako's henchman called. Miyako growled at me and was about to tackle me when our school's guidance counselor came, pushing through the crowd to see what was going on. Her eyes widen to see us fighting and grabbed me and Miyako.

"LADIES!" She gasped. I was still glaring at Miyako and she did the same. My guidance counselor looked at the both of us and took at us to her room. I sat outside the room and Miyako was inside. My hands were crossed and I was still angry. Suddenly I heard Miyako's voice scream.

"NOT GET INTO HIGH SCHOOL?!" She screamed. I felt my heart skip a beat. Just because we both got in a fight, does that mean we are not going to get into high school?! I leaned near the door to listen to the conversation to get information.

"I'm sorry, but it's a possibility. We are trying our best to contact any high school." My guidance counselor said.

"B-but…" Miyako cried. Suddenly I heard footsteps and I quickly went to my seat. The stairway door opened and it revealed a girl about 2-3 years older than me. She had black and white clothes and a badge of a death skull. I blinked. Is it some kind of cosplay? She had a hat that looked like a girls scout cookies hat. She smiled at me and knocked the Guidance room. Miyako stormed out of the door crying and the Guidance Counselor sighed. The girl looked at Miyako surprised and then to my Guidance counselor.

"Is she here?" The girl asked. The Guidance counselor smiled and nodded. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Savannah, I would like you to meet Sabrina. She's here to talk to you about something important." She said. I blinked and looked at the cosplay girl, known as Sabrina. She waved at me. The guidance counselor sat next to me. "I'll be waiting for you here. " She said. I nodded and went inside her room with Sabrina. I sat on the big red chair and face Sabrina and she smiled as if she was going to tell me that I won a million bucks.

"You're Savannah, Right?" She asked. I nodded. She grinned.

"I'm about to tell you the biggest thing in your life!"

**~FEAR DE EPIC SQUIGGLY LINE BREAK~**

**Momo: OMG THAT WAS LONG!**

**Sakura: Exactly 1,600 words…**

**Momo: STILL THAT WAS LONG!**

**Savannah: THAT CUTE BOY OWES ME A KISS!**

**Rate and Review Please~**


	2. Explaining, Sabrina, and Cuties

**Momo: New chapter!**

**Sakura: AKSDJNQWIUBDIQWUB**

**Everyone: o.o**

**Sakura: KSDJABIUBI12UBHDSBJSHBAYVDIU Y**

**Savannah: Is she okay?**

**Momo:… did anyone give her twizzlers?**

**Sabrina: *hides twizzler bag* Nope, no one.**

**Disclaimer: UASBFIAUB$# $%&*^%$#**

**Momo: I think she meant to say we don't own wizard101**

**Sakura: *explosion***

**~Squiggly line break~**

The girl grinned at and sat on my Guidance counselor's chair. I blinked and stared at her.

"Am I accepted to a high school?" I asked. Sabrina smiled.

"Not exactly a high school, but an Academy!" She said. I blinked again.

"I didn't submit to an academy…" I said. Sabrina sighed.

"You might not believe me, but, have you been having some weird dreams lately?" She asked. I felt my heart skip a beat and I quickly decided to lie.

"W-well, its not that weird. Just me flying around a city. Or me chasing a walking rock, and me-" Sabrina laughed and got up, walking slowly close to me.

"How about a place you've never saw? People dressed weird?" She asked. Yup, she had something to do with that dream.

"W-what are you saying?" I asked. Sabrina gave me and all knowing smiled.

"Believe me or not, but this is going to be huge! Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded, feeling nervous, scared, tired, and somewhat excited. "My name is Sabrina AshThorn, sister of the master of Death Malorn Ashthorn, and Student of Ravenwood Academy for Magical Arts"

…

…

…

"M-Magical….Arts?!" I asked. Sabrina nodded, hoping I was going to scream in excitement. A long silence passed and I stared at Sabrina. "…Is this some kind of joke?" I asked. Sabrina's shoulders fell.

"N-no, This is real!" She said. I shook my head.

"I'm taking my future seriously; I'm not going to be tricked." I hissed at her, standing up. Sabrina stared at me, and then frowned.

And that frown was _scary as hell_ (considering she had white eyes).

"Listen, I'm trying not to get mad" Sabrina said, her voice seemed get lower every word she said. "And when I'm mad, people die." I winced and stepped back. Then Sabrina blinked and smiled at me."S-sorry about that, it just happens." She said. I waited just in case it was a trap. She gestured for me to sit down and I was going to refuse but she told me she was going to explain everything. When we both sat down I went back to my serious face.

"How come no one has ever heard of this?" I asked. Sabrina sighed.

"W-well, you might-"

"Not believe you, I know." I mimicked. Sabrina decided to happily grin instead of going to killer mode.

"Ravenwood is a part of this…place called Wizard city." I was about to say something but Sabrina continued. "It's called wizard city because its basically like Washington D.C… for people like us."

"Like the capitol?" I asked. Sabrina nodded. "What do you mean people like us?" I asked.

"We are all Wizards." She said. My eyes widen. Sabrina took out a map and a book. "We train under the schools Fire, Ice, Death, Life, Myth, Balance, and Storm. Before starting school, new students are given a test." She said, opening the book."But don't worry, its just questions about yourself." She pointed at the first page. "This is my test." She said. I grabbed the book and looked at it. It had the name 'Sabrina AshThorn' written in perfect cursive letters. Sabrina grinned. "I'm surprised you're taking this unusually calmly." She said. I frowned at her.

"I'm choosing if I should accept this or not." I said. Sabrina cleared her throat.

"Alright then." She said. I flipped the pages all the way to the end and my eyes widen. In big letters it said 'Professors.' And it showed the teachers of each school. It showed the exact group of creatures and adults in my dream. Sabrina noticed and grinned, pointing at a picture.

"That's my brother." She said. "Malorn Ashthorn." I looked at the picture and realized something weird.

That was the EXACT boy in my dream. I blushed and closed the book. Sabrina blinked. "Something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head no. Sabrina took the book from me.

"So where's wizard city?" I asked.

"Not it in this universe." Sabrina said plainly.

"Oh…" I said, then I blinked. "WHAT?!" I yelled. Sabrina winced. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"

"Teleported." She said plainly.

…

**~This part has been covered for the readers safety…. Not that I really care anyways~**

Sabrina winced on how loud I started screaming. I stopped and took deep breaths.

"You done?" She asked. I nodded, still catching my breath. Sabrina cleared her throat. "So, wizard city is its own world. It has different towns, or how you people would say, countries, that are close together. The worlds at the spiral aren't that big." She explained.

"So, you're saying that the spiral is…the universe, and wizard city is the 'main world'?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Well, you're half right. The spiral is the universe. There are a couple of worlds we wizards go to. Like, Krokatopia, Mooshu, MarelyBone, Dra-"

"Wow wow wow wait. How many worlds _are there?" _I asked. Sabrina sweatdropped.

"Uh…well…There are a lot. Some more to discover." She said. I waited for my answer. "11… there are 11 worlds so far." She said. I nodded.

"That's a lot of worlds…" I said. Sabrina laughed.

"Now that we got that done, time to explain the schools. Lets start with death." She said. She pulled out a long rod with a skull on the top. "This is my brothers, but I'm borrowing it ." She said. She pulled out a deck of cards and laid it on the table. "This is how we… duel." She said. I blinked and looked at the cards, taking them from her.

"So, you duel like… yugi'oh? I asked. Sabrina sweatdropped.

"That's a show right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, I'm not sure but Let me…" She thought and then got an idea. She opened the door and talked to my guidance counselor. After that, Sabrina came in and took me outside. "Let me show you." She said. She murmured something and a wooden puppet came out of nowhere. I screamed and she told me to calm down.

"Don't worry, I summoned it." She said. I wanted to ask how but I decided to ignore it. "So, I'm going to show you how to…" She looked at her cards and face palmed. I blinked. She started murmuring insults or something then she seemed to have a mental conversation… with… someone. I waited, confused as ever, and suddenly Sabrina smiled. "I-I left my real deck at my house…" She said. "This is my brothers, so I'm telling him to come." She said. I felt my world crashing down. I never met the kid but… Suddenly skulls went everywhere, but it went through me like holographs. I coughed and heard a male voice.

"Sabrina, I still don't understand why you took _everything _from me!" Someone said. Sabrina pouted. I opened my eyes to see the back of a boy a bit shorter than Sabrina. The boy snatched the rod from Sabrina and sighed. Sabrina pointed at me and the boy turned around.

He looked even _cuter _than before in my dream.

He had a big armor plate on his chest, and he had a black cape on his back. His eyes were white like before and he smiled at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. Please forgive me." He bowed. I blushed. "My name is Malorn AshThorn, the Professor of Death." He looked at me and his eyes sparkled in the day. He said something but I didn't hear because he just looked so amazing. Malorn blinked. "You okay?" He asked.

"I…I…I-" Everything went dark.

**~SALDKNAOSIDNSOAJKDNALSKDN line break!~**

**Momo: CLIFF-HANGER BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sakura: OASIDBNOQWUBEKASJDBKQUWOIEG**

**Momo: Um…yeah I'm going to have to put you on a cage…**

**Sakura: AODSUWQBIWYFEHDJKASLHVJN**

**Rate and Review~**


	3. Malorn, Arguments, and Dreams

**Momo: And we shall continue!**

**Everyone: AWWWWW**

**Momo; BE HAPPY!**

**Everyone: o.o YAAAAAY?**

**Momo: good.**

**Disclaimer: ya know what? Screw this. My name is Momoko Nakamura and I'm happy to say I DONT own wizard101. **

**~Line break PARTY!~**

I woke up to the sounds of two people arguing, which I recognized the voices as Sabrina and her brother Malorn.

"You don't know _any _spells to wake her up?!" Sabrina hissed. "And yet, you claim yourself to be the master of death magic."

"She's not dead or anything." Malorn said. "She probably just fainted or something." Sabrina huffed.

"Probably from your ugly face." She insulted him. I opened my eyes a bit to see what was going on. Malorn glared at his older sister.

"Maybe because of all the information you've been shoving in her face." He said. Sabrina rolled her eyes and Malorn looked down at me. I quickly closed my eyes. "Hey Sabrina, remember I told you I had this weird dream before?" He asked. Sabrina agreed. "Its weird. The girl in my dream had robes that was black and red. But I have this creepy feeling that she is the one in my dream." Malorn explained. I felt my whole body he have the same dream as me? I opened my eyes and Sabrina quickly noticed.

"H-hey!" She said, kneeling by my side. "Are you okay?" I nodded and looked at Malorn. His face was a bit red (probably from the cold, I hope) He held his hand to help me up and I took it. When I got up, I looked around.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"5 minutes." Sabrina smiled. "The fastest time I've ever seen!"

"You must faint a lot." Malorn joked. I blinked and Sabrina glared at him. Malorn sweatdropped and stood back.

"So, What are we going to do now?" I asked, checking the time. Malorn frowned and turned his direction to Sabrina.

"I came to get my stuff, so may I leave now?" He asked. Sabrina innocently grinned.

"Course you can!" Malorn sighed in relief, "After you teach Savannah how to duel."

"WHAT?! THATS HEADMASTERS JOB!" He started to make a fit. I sweatdropped and Sabrina sighed.

"What a great teacher you are." Sabrina joked. "I wonder HOW you will impress headmaster by not teaching a newbie." Malorn's eye twitched. I felt kind of hurt when she said newbie but I was too distracted by the time.

"Uh guys... schools about to end." I complained. "And if I'm late, my mom is going to be worried." The two siblings looked over to me and Sabrina sighed.

"Alright, We'll continue this later." She said. She chanted something I didn't here, and in a flash, she was gone. I blinked and looked at Malorn.

"Teleported?" I asked. Malorn nodded. We stared at eachother for a while and then he clared his throat.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you next semester. Unless Sabrina doesn't screw up anything and I have to help her. Anyways, It was nice meeting you Savannah." He smiled. We shook hands and When Malorn was about to teleport, he gave me one more look, thinking about something, then he left.

**~Line break, and this part has no POV~**

"So she's the lucky one, eh?" Sabrina teased once Malorn came back to Ravenwood.

"What do you mean?" Malorn glared at his sister.

"Ya know what I mean. You had that dream, that girl, ya almost kissed her." Sabrina grinned. Malorn blushed.

"T-that w-wasn't...AW SHUT UP!" Malorn yelled. Sabrina snickered and sat on her floating broom. Malorn picked up a book and opened it, mainly to cover his red face. Then he looked at it and grinned. "Hey sis, can you do me a favor a drop this at the library?" He asked. Sabrina raised and eyebrow and Malorn picked up and textbook. "Also, can you ask for a copy of this book?" He handed her a piece of paper. Thats when Sabrina realized.

"No," She hissed. Malorn grinned.

"Aw come on, this _is _your book." Malorn teased. Sabrina glared at him. "Besides, I never knew you were a fan of books. Didn't you borrow this book just to see Bo-"

"Mention his name and I'll hang you in your sleep." Sabrina threatened, her eyes were getting whiter like before. Malorn gulped. Sabrina looked outside the window and sighed. Then her eyes widened. She stood up and faced her younger brother. "Mal, I think Sabrina's in trouble." Malorn's eyes widened, too.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear her 's begging for help." She explained. She looked outside to see if anyone was watching. "I'm going to check out whats going on, okay?" She asked. There was no response. Sabrina turned around only to find her brother gone.

~**o3o~**

**Momo: Well, we are DONE**

**Questions: (Cookies to people who answer and whoever answers them all gets to have their o.c in this story)**

**-Who is Sabrina's crush? (everyone's gonna get this answer!)**

**-What happened to Savannah? **

**-Will Malorn tell Savannah about his dream? (this question doesn't count, but answer if you want)**

**-Did Malorn and Savannah have the same dream? (hints throughout last chapter and a HUGE hint in this chapter, its what Sabrina said.)**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ON:**

**FOREVER**

**DARK**

**SECRETS!**

**Sakura: why do you sound like that guy from total drama island?**

**Rate and Review Please~**


	4. The Attack

**Momo: Cookies to, Deathly Sophia, Zombie Assassin 21, and...Aw whatever, cookies to everyone cause I love ya all!**

**Everyone: Yaaaaay!**

**Momo: Anyways, we are up to the part where Malorn saves the lo-**

**Malorn: Shut it. **

**Momo:...**

**Disclaimer:... I dont feel like saying it...**

**Savannah: What? The fact that you dont own Wizard101?**

**Momo: yup... *glares at owners of wizard101***

**~改行****! (line break!)~**

"Hand me the amulet, and no one gets hurt." A bandit, who looked rather odd, held a curved dagger towards my mother and I. My mother held me tight, and prayed in the head.

"I dont know what you are talking about."My mother hissed. The bandit frowned.

"Alright, old lady, I'm giving you one more chance. _He _didn't send me here for no reason. I'm can _sense _it here. Tell me where it is, or I'm going to kill your sweet, little," The man came closer pointing the dagger to my neck "Daughter." That was the point when I screamed for help in my mind. I couldn't speak. My mother couldn't move either. She tried pulling me away but the man grabbed my arm. "You have 5 seconds."That man started. My mother started to cry. "4...3...2..-"

"I dont think so, buddy." A voice behind the man said. The bandit turned around and his eyes widen. I gasped and wanted to cry in relief. In front of us, was a master of death, known as Malorn ashthorn.

"You!" The bandit frowned. "What are you doing here?!" Malorn grinned.

"I could ask the same thing." At that point, Malorn did something you dont see everyday. Actually, you dont see EVER. His eyes turned completely white like Sabrina's did, but the middle of his eye looked a bit gray. It looked as if all the black came off of his eyes. He raised his hand, which was covered in black... air, and trusted his arm, _through _the bandits chest. Malorn seemed to take out a white crystal and crush it into peices. The bandit turned completely ghost white and fell to the floor, dead. My mom looked speechless and I just stared at Malorn. He turned back to normal and grinned at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"That..." I started, my arm was trembling as I pointed at the dead man. Malorn's eyes widen.

"I-I thought Sabri-"

"He's..dead..?" I asked. Malorn looked at the dead man and gulped.

"W-well..." He started. I just blankly stared. My mother, who just experienced a real nightmare, touched her head.

"I-I guess its time." She said. We both turned our attention to her and she released me and walked towards the storage closet. A good minuted passed and she came out with a small jewelry bow and handed it to me. I took it and opened it, right there, was a dragon amulet. Malorn mini-gasped and reached over to take it. My mother smacked the back of his hand and he pulled away, apologizing. I quickly looked up at my mother.

"Is this..." I asked. My mother nodded and knelled down, and grabbed my shoulders.

"I knew this day would come. I kept this for you." She said. She turned to face Malorn and smiled.

"I've known your mother for a long time. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You've grown into a man." Malorn tilted his head in confusion.

"You knew Sylvia?" He asked. My mother nodded.

"I was a necromancer myself. One of the best. Your mother and I went on an adventure and I found this amulet. It brings the life of any human or Master told me to run to earth with the amulet after your mother died..." She turned away from Malorn's face and went back to me. She took the amulet and wrapped it around my neck. "Please, go and keep it safe. Earth is too dangerous for you now." She said.

"W-what about Clara?" I asked. My mother smiled.

"I'll be here with her."

"But... they'll be back!" Malorn blurted out. My mother turned around.

"No, they wouldn't if they dont sense it." She answered. "But in the spiral, you'll learn how to fight. And you'll be protected." She said to me. I just there emotionless. I didn't know how to respond. My face was them, my mother got up and walked up the stairs. "I'll pack everything." She faced Malorn one last time. "Please... protect her." And with that, she left.

**~Line Break powah~**

"Okay... get the book. Give it to Harold. Dont make eye contact, and you're good." Sabrina repeated as she walked down the Commons. She tightly held an over-due book and arrived at the Library. She slowly opened the door and found the library a bit crowded like usual. Harold was busy with students so Sabrina looked down and stayed in line. '_Alright. Good start. Just pray that he wont notice y-'_

_"_Sabrina? Is that you?" A male voice rang out.

_'GOD DAMMIT'_

Sabrina turned her face slowly, only to see the white-haired diviner walking towards her. She gulped and tried to innocently smile at him.

"It's been a while, am I right?" Boris asked. Sabrina nodded.

"Nice to see you again." He laughed. Sabrina looked away to see where she was. Boris looked at the book she was holding.

"Wasn't Malorn reading that book?" He asked. Sabrina looked down and hesitated, then nodded.

"He's busy so I thought I could return it for him, considering its due today and the library's about to close." She said. Boris grinned.

"Speaking of which..." He started. He looked down and rubbed the back of his forehead. "Since it's about to close, how about we grab something to eat? Maybe in half an hour?" He asked. Sabrina stared at him, her face was covered in bright red blush.

"S-s-s-sure!" She said. Boris chuckled.

"Alright. I'll see ya later then!" He said, and with that, leaving Sabrina gazing away.

'_You. Just. Got. Asked. OUT!'_ She screamed inside her head. Sabrina wanted to jump up and scream victoriously. She had a little party in her head when Harold disturbed her.

"Sabrina..." He tried to capture her attention. Sabrina still was in a daze. "SABRINA!" And the girl jumped in surprise. Harold chuckled. "Had fun in your la la land?" He asked. Sabrina blushed but handed him the book.

"I'm returning this. No questions asked."

**~Line Break~**

**Momo: Ya know what to do!**

**Rate and Review pweeeeease~ **


End file.
